heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Journey into Mystery Vol 1 104
* Supporting Characters: * * * * Adversaries: * * * * * Locations: * ** ** * ** *** ****Donald Blakes Medical Practice Items: * The Enchanted hammer of Thor. * Odin's Magic Sword. * | StoryTitle2 = Tales of Asgard: Heimdall the Guardian of the Rainbow Bridge! | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Don Heck | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = This is the story of how Heimdall came to be the guardian of Bifrost the rainbow bridge. Odin holds a sort of try-out, summoning Heimdall and two other worthy candidates. Agnar the fierce, is the first, and offers him self as having the mightiest chest, the strongest lungs, and that none but he have the power to sound the horn warning, , as he demonstrates this ability, the "roar reaches to infinity". The second is Gotron the Agile, who claims that his deeds speak for themselves, and that he was nimble enough to defeat seven frost giants at once, when they attacked Asgard "only last year". The last is Heimdall The Faithful, who shows that he has other useful abilities other than strength "that is a match for any". He proves this by stepping out into Odin's garden and, by placing his ear on the grass, hears the tinniest plant growing in the heart of a place known as the "Hidden Hills", which was scorched by the fiery breath of a dragon. After Odin had dispatched his gardener to verify the tiny new plant just blossoming into life, Heimdall proved himself further. He said that his eyesight is so keen that he "can see across time as well as space!!" He then informs Odin of a "savage band of Storm Giants" marching towards the rainbow bridge, still two days away. Odin then dispatched a heavily-armed war party to meet Storm Giants. The war party returned in days, with the King of the Storm Giants as prisoner. These demonstrations of abilities and noble character earned him the position of "Guardian of the Rainbow Bridge - - FOREVER!" | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * *Odin's Gardener Adversaries: * ** Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** * Midgard Items: * Gjallahorn The Enchanted Dragon Horn of Asgard. * | Notes = * Reprinted in Essential Thor 1, Marvel Masterworks: Mighty Thor 1, * The Tales of Asgard story is reprinted in Thor:Tales of Asgard #1. * credits for Story 1 ** This is a tale so powerful in concept, so dramatic in scope, that only the inspired talent of Stan Lee could have written it... ** Only the gifted hand of Jack Kirby could have illustrated it!! ** Inked by: Chic Stone ** Lettered by: S. Rosen * credits for Story 2 ** A Tale told in Splendor by: Stan Lee ** A Drama drawn in Glory by: Jack Kirby ** Inked by: Don Heck ** Lettering by: Art Simek | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://www.immortalthor.net/journeyintomystery101-110.html }} Category:Tales of Asgard